


Prank War

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is an asshole, Destiel - Freeform, Gabriel is an asshole, M/M, Prank War, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam is done, non hunting AU, they all have movie nights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7369459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please tell me any errors you see? I'm sitting at the library and I really don't want proofread this again.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me any errors you see? I'm sitting at the library and I really don't want proofread this again.

Sam plops down on the couch and grabs the remote from the table. It's the day of their weekly movie night, and this time it's being held at Gabriel's apartment.

 

“Ok, we should be all set” Sam announces, and hits play.

 

Dean and Cas are sitting on the couch, curled up together on Sam's right, and Gabriel's sprawled out on the arm chair to Sam's left. Sam sets the remote on the arm of the couch, and then gets comfortable under one of the blankets Gabriel keeps folded on the back of the couch.

 

It had taken a lot of debating and going over their options, but they finally agreed on watching The Breakfast Club, if only because Cas has never seen it before. Dean mentioned how he and Sam used to watch it all the time when they were young, and when Cas admitted that he had never heard of the movie, Dean declared that they were watching it right now.

 

They're about half an hour into the movie, when Dean starts trying to convince Sam to get stuff for him.

 

“Sammy. Go get me something to drink.”

 

Sam scoffs. “Go get your own soda, I'm not your butler.”

 

“Sammm. Come on man. I'm so comfortable, don't make me get up.”

 

Before Sam can say his retort, Gabriel speaks up.

 

“I'll get it, I am the host after all. What do you want, Coke or Pepsi? I've got a two-litre of both in the fridge.”

 

“Coke.”

 

Sam is immediately suspicious as Gabriel gets up and walks into the kitchen. He watches Gabriel warily as he comes back a couple minutes later and hands Dean the glass of soda. Dean takes a sip, and simply continues watching the movie, so Sam figures Gabriel's sudden helpfulness must have just been a fluke.

 

A few minutes later, Sam's startled by Dean suddenly cursing loudly.

 

Sam looks over to see Dean cup of soda frothing, and running down the sides of the cup spilling everywhere. Everything is covered in coke. Dean, Cas, their half of the couch, and even a small amount spattered on the carpet.

 

Dean looks at Gabriel incredulously, who is laughing so hard he's gasping for breath.

 

“What the fuck dude?!”

 

Castiel looks at the mess calmly, and then turns to Gabriel. “Ah yes. The old mentos in the ice cubes trick. I thought you had grown out of that.”

 

Gabriel's still laughing, as he forces out his reply. “Never baby bro, never.”

Sam just shakes his head.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Dean comes striding into the house, and kicks the door shut behind him. He drops his grocery bags down onto the kitchen table, and starts pulling things out. He has about thirty minutes until Gabriel and Sam are due to get here. Castiel has other plans, so he's sitting this one out. Tonight they're holding movie night at Sam and Dean's apartment, and Dean was going to fucking get Gabriel back for the soda thing.

 

Laid out on the table are a bag of multi-color, individually wrapped gumballs, a hair straightener, and a bag of ghost pepper gumballs. Dean had to go all over town to find that third one, apparently they aren't super popular. Who knew?

 

First Dean sorts through the regular gumballs, and pulls out all of the red ones. The other colors he sets in a bowl off to the side. Next he opens the red gumballs, careful not to rip the plastic, and puts the gum into the bowl as well.

 

Dean grabs the ghost pepper gumballs, and tears those open. He throws away those wrappers, since he wont need them. One by one, he carefully slides the ghost pepper gumballs into the normal gumball wrappers.

 

After that's done, he plugs in the hair straightener and waits for it to heat up. He had checked the bathroom to see if they had one before he went out to buy supplies, and was honestly half surprised to see that Sam didn't own one. Once the hair straightener got warm, Dean carefully used it to seal the wrappers shut again.

 

Once he's finished, Dean makes sure to dispose of the bags and the empty wrappers, and he hides the hair straightener in the back of his closet, figuring maybe he'll have another use for it someday. Anyway, if Sam found it in the garbage, that would just be awkward. He sticks the rest of the normal gum in his room where Gabriel wont see it.

 

Dean sets the bowl of ghost pepper gum on the coffee table, and then sits down to watch some tv until they get back.

 

~

 

It's a little while later when Dean hears the front door bang open. He looks up as Sam and Gabriel come walking in, arms laden with junk food.

 

They dump it all on the living room table, narrowly missing the bowl of candy. Gabriel flops down on the couch next to Dean, and spreads out to cover the entire space, legs on Dean's lap.

 

Dean grumbles and shoves Gabriel's feet off.

 

Sam empties out the bags, and then walks over to the dvd shelf. “Alright, what are we watching?” He starts flipping through the cases. “Has anyone seen Deadpool yet?”

 

Gabriel shakes his head no.

 

“I picked it up last week, but I haven't watched it yet” Dean tells them.

 

Sam pops the dvd out of the case, and sticks it into the dvd player.

 

~

 

Dean spends the entire first half hour of the movie trying not to stare at the bowl gumballs sitting in front of him. He considered offering one to Gabriel, but decided that would be too suspicious.

 

Finally Gabriel reaches for the bowl absently, eyes still on the tv screen. Dean holds his breath, and watches Gabriel out of the corner of his eye.

 

Gabriel grabs one and tears it open, before tossing it into his mouth. After about three seconds, Gabriel slowly turns his head towards Dean, and stares at him. Gabriel makes a show of sucking on the gumball once, and then slowly biting into it and beginning to chew.

 

Dean gapes at him. He got curious while waiting for them to get here, so he tried one earlier, and had to immediately spit it out.

 

Gabriel slowly turns back towards the tv and resumes watching the movie. Dean sits there gaping, and Sam continues watching the movie obliviously.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Dean opens a new text document on his computer. Ok, so the ghost pepper gum didn't work. Dean is still slightly terrified of Gabriel now. He doesn't know _how_ the _fuck_ Gabriel chewed that with a straight face. 

 

Dean starts typing up his flier. He inserts some clipart he got online, and looks over what he wrote.

 

**CHEWBACCA ROAR CONTEST!**

**100$ BEST IMPERSONATION**

**CALL (XXX)XXX-XXXX**

**Leave a voicemail+contact info.**

 

Once he's satisfied, Dean double checks he has Gabriel's number right, and then sets the printer to make one hundred copies.

 

~

 

The next morning, Dean gets up at six o'clock and drives around town putting up the fliers. It takes about an hour to get them all up.

 

Dean drives back home afterwards, and collapses back into bed. It's just not natural to get up this early on a weekend. He groans, and rolls over before falling back asleep.

 

~

 

Dean wakes up at eleven thirty, and sleepily shuffles into the kitchen. He nods in greeting at Sam who's sitting at the table, and then grabs some leftover spaghetti from the fridge and sticks it in the microwave. Once he's sure it's hot enough, Dean drops into the seat across from Sam.

 

Dean's phone starts buzzing in his pocket, so he pulls it out and checks who's calling.  _Gabriel Novak_ . He snickers and hits mute.

 

Dean clears his throat. “So. Have you heard from your boyfriend today?”

 

Sam shakes his head. “I'm not getting in the middle of this.”

 

A couple seconds go by, and then Sam's pocket starts ringing. He sets down his fork, and answers the phone.

 

“Hello?” Sam holds the phone out to Dean. “It's for you.”

 

Dean takes it, and holds it to his ear. “Yes?”

 

“Do you know how many voicemails I woke up to? Forty seven. And they keep coming.”

 

Dean clears his throat. “Well, you must be popular.”

 

Gabriel hums dramatically in agreement. “Well, I picked the winner. I'll text you the address you can mail the hundred bucks to.”

 

The line clicks as Gabriel hangs up.

 

Dean hands the phone back to Sam. “I can't tell who won.”

 

Sam gets up to take his dirty dishes to the sink. “Well you're the one shelling out a hundred dollars so...”

 

Dean groans.

 


End file.
